Love and Friendship
by hanami pucchan
Summary: Kisah tiga orang sahabat. Hinata, Sakura, dan Temari, yang mendapatkan cinta di akhir sekolah, namun cinta itulah yang paling membahagiakan. ONESHOT. Main GaaHina, Slight SasuSaku, ShikaTema.


Well well well ..

Ini fic mella yang kedua, sebenernya sih yang ketiga, cuma yang kedua kemaren mella apus, jadilah yang kedua lagi, hehe, yah, moga aj fic ini laris dijual di pasaran *emangnya kacang goreng?*

Oh iya, ini fic berdasarkan kisah nyata lho, walau ada juga yang mela ngarang sendiri, berterima kasih banyak pada **Ghea** yang udah mau meranin **Sakura**, **Amel **yang udah mau jadi **Temari**, **Ramzi** yang udah mau jadi **Sasuke**, **Maman** yang udah mau jadi **Sai**, walo cuma nongol bentar, hihi, **Suma** yang udah mau jadi **Shikamaru**, dan juga **Ryo** yang udah pasti jadi **Gaara-kun** ku *digilas fans girl nya Gaara*, dan buat chara chara yang laen dan nggak disebutin disini, tolong bayangkan dengan chara itu sendiri, karena itu memang cuma tambahan, hehe ..

maaf ya jadi pake chara nya Naruto, abis aku belom jago bikin OC kawand ;D .

Hehehe, yah pokoknya, jangan lupa **review** nya ya ..

:) :) :)

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Unintended © Muse**_

_**Teenager © My Chemical Romance**_

_**Maneater © Nelly Furtado**_

_**Pairings**_

_**Main : GaaraxHinata**_

_**Slight : SasukexSakura, SaixSakura, ShikamaruxTemari**_

* * *

_**. Love, and Friendship .**_

"Jadi kamu bener nih suka sama dia?" tanya Sakura semangat pada Hinata, siang itu, Hinata, Sakura, dan Temari sedang berkumpul di rumah Hinata.

"Aduh Sakura-chan, aku juga nggak tau nih suka apa nggak sama dia, tapi yang aku rasain tiap deket dia tuh beda, aku juga jadi bingung.." jawab Hinata, dan pastinya, dengan muka merah merona.

"Hinata-chan, udah, jujur aja sama kita, kita kan udah sahabatan lebih dari tiga tahun, masa kamu nggak mau jujur sih sama kita?" tanya Temari, sepertinya dia penasaran sekali sama perasaannya Hinata.

"Yah, tapi aku juga nggak enak sama Sakura-chan, bagaimanapun juga, Gaara-kun kan mantan kamu." jawab Hinata, berpaling pada Sakura.

"Iih, Hinata-chan ini, gimana sih, aku sama Gaara-kun udah nggak ada perasaan apa apa lagi, lagian kamu kan tau aku udah jadian sama Sai-kun.." jawab Sakura blushing, tapi hubungan mereka sepertinya memburuk.

"Tuh, Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan aja udah nggak keberatan, ayo dong, kamu ngaku aja sama kita.." bujuk Temari pada Hinata (lagi).

"Iya deh aku jujur, asal Temari-chan ngaku sama aku." sambar Hinata, matanya berkilat jahil melihat Temari.

"Eh! Ngaku apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Temari kebingungan.

"Shikamaru-kun kan suka sama kamu, gimana perasaan kamu ke dia? Hayo hayo.." Tanya Hinata jahil pada Temari.

"Eh—Ah- itu.." Temari gagap mendadak menerima pertanyaan dari Hinata.

"Eh, eh! Temari-chan, kamu kenapa? Ko mukanya kayak tomat gitu sih, hayo, kamu mikirin apa tentang bocah nanas itu?" ledek Sakura pada Temari.

"Eh, anu, i.. Iya deh aku ngaku, aku juga sebenernya suka sama Shikamaru-kun, cuma aku mau nunggu dia nembak aku duluan, aku nggak mau kalau mesti duluan." jawab Temari, membuat teman temannya tertawa.

"Ahaha, dasar Temari-chan, kamu tinggal ngomong gitu aja kok susah banget sih? Ahaha.." tanya Hinata diantara tawanya.

"Ihihi, Temari-chan lucu deh kalau lagi malu gini, haha.." komentar Sakura, tertawa.

"Iiih, jahat, udah ah, kok jadi ngeledek aku sih, itu tuh si Hinata-chan, gimana dia sama Gaara-kun?" tanya Temari, pada Hinata, sedikit kesal Karen sudah ditertawai.

"Um, iya deh aku ngaku, aku emang suka sama Gaara-kun, tapi walaupun aku deket banget sama dia, aku takut dia nggak suka sama aku.." jawab Hinata pada dua sahabatnya.

"Ih Hinata-chan, tenang aja deh, aku jamin dia juga suka sama kamu, 100%, melah kalau bisa 5000%.." jawab Sakura menenangkan Hinata.

"Bener, Sakura-chan? Temari-chan?" tanya Hinata.

"Positif." jawab Sakura dan Temari, tersenyum pada Hinata.

************

"He, Gaara, kamu bener bener suka ya sama si Hyuuga itu? Siapa namanya? Aku lupa.." tanya Shikamaru, cuek tapi penasaran.

"Hee, iya iya Gaara, bilang dong sama kita, kamu suka sama si Hyuuga itu? Uhuk uhuk!!" tanya Kiba, terlalu antusias, sehingga tersedak jus yang di minum.

"Eh, aku nggak tau suka apa nggak, bingung, oh iya, kamu jangan panggil dia Hyuuga Hyuuga gitu, namanya Hinata tau.." jawab Gaara, membela Hinata.

**(a/n: apa kejadian ini terjadi di kejadian nyata? Jawab: NGGAK, ini cuma author yang lagi nambahin bahan cerita.)**

"Ciie ciie, yang ngebelain pacaar.." jawab Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

**(a/n: NOTE. Chara Naruto dan Kiba cuma karangan author.)**

"Hee, Teme! Ngapain kau ikutin ucapanku?" protes Naruto.

"Dobe! Ngapain aku ngikutin kamu, ada juga kamu yang ngikutin aku!" balas Sasuke.

"Ah, dasar kau rambut ayam, nggak mau ngaku salah!" debat Naruto.

"He, otak ramen, kau itu yang asal nuduh!" balas Sasuke (lagi).

"WOII, jangan berisik! Aku tuh lagi penasaran sama jawabannya Gaara, kalian malah ribut! Dasar bocah!" ledek Kiba pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Gimana, Gaara? Kamu suka nggak sama si Hinata itu?" tanya Kiba lagi pada Gaara.

"Eh, ng, iya" jawab Gaara, mukanya meraah.

"Wahahahaha" tawa yang lain serempak.

"He, Sasuke, jangan tertawa kamu, kamu juga kasihan deh, ngarepin Sakura-chan tapi dia udah jadian sama Sai, hahaha!" ledek Gaara pada Sasuke dan disambut tawa mereka lagi, yang kali ini, tanpa Sasuke.

"Gaara, tega banget. Temen sedih bukannya dihibur malah diledek. Sahabat macam apa kao?" ujar Sasuke pada Gaara.

"Iya maaf, aku dukung kamu kok, si Shikamaru juga aku dukung tuh, hehe, ya nggak Shika? Tetep kejar si Temari itu ya?" Gaara memberi semangat pada Shikamaru.

"Hn, merepotkan, tapi aku lakuin deh." jawab Shikamaru malas.

************

_**Kelas Seni Musik.**_

Guru Seni, Pak Kakashi, memberi tugas pada muridnya, yaitu kelas 9D di Konoha IJHS, untuk menyanyikan lagu sacara berpasangam, dan stelah Pak Kakashi memilihkan pasangannya, hasilnya seperti ini:

_* Hinata dan Gaara_

_* Sakura dan Sasuke_

_* Temari dan Shikamaru_

_* dll_

**(a/n: author males ngetik lagu banyak banyak.)**

Jadilah kondisi seperti ini:

_* Kondisi 1, Gaara dan Hinata._

"Um, Gaara-kun, kita mau nyanyi apa nih? Aku bingung.." tanya Hinata polos pada Gaara.

"Uuh, aku juga bingung nih, uhm, gimana kalo lagunya **Muse** aja yang **Unintended**, tau lagunya nggak?" tanya Gaara pada Hinata, H2C, karena cuma lagu itu yang bisa lancar dimainkannya dengan gitar yang disediakan Pak Kakashi.

"Umh.. Tau tau, yang liriknya gini kan, _you could be my unintended choice, to live my life extended, you could be the one I'll always love_, gitu bukan?" tanya Hinata pada Gaara.

"Iya yang itu! Wuih, nggak nyangka, Hinata-chan kalem gini tau Muse juga, kirain cuman taunya lagunya Mariah Carey aja, hehe.." ledek Gaara, ia merasa beruntung bisa dipasangkan dengan Hinata, karena selain dia menyukai Hinata, suara Hinata juga indah.

"Okeh, latihan bentar yuk?" ajak Hinata.

"Ayo." jawab Gaara.

_* Kondisi 2, Sasuke dan Sakura._

"Sasuke-kun, kau mau nyanyi lagu apa? Aku nurut aja deh.." tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Um, lagunya **My Chemical Romance** aja, yang **Teenager**, kamu bisa nggak Sakura-chan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh! Bisa banget, itu lagu favorit aku, hehe.." ucap Sakura.

"Oke, ayo latihan Sakura-chan" ajak Sasuke.

"Yup!" jawab Sakura.

_* Kondisi 3, Shikamaru dan Temari_

"Uh, Eh, Temari-chan, kita nyanyi apa nih? Aku bingung banget," tanya Shikamaru pada Temari.

"Kamu bisa lagunya **Nelly Furtado **yang **Maneater** nggak? Itu aja ya Shikamaru-kun?" tanya Temari.

"Yah, boleh saja, kebetulan aku bisa lagu itu, ayo latihan, Temari-chan" ajak Shikamaru.

"Baik." jawab Temari.

_**Saat praktek.**_

"Pertama, Hyuuga Hinata dan Sabaku no Gaara!" panggil Pak Kakashi.

Gaara dan Hinata maju kedepan kelas dan mulai memainkan lagu, Hinata yang menyanyi hanya diam, petikan gitar dari Gaara sangat indah, Hinata mulai bernyanyi..

_You could be my unintended_

_Choice to live my life extended_

_You could be the one I always love_

_You could be the one who listen_

_All my deepest inquisition_

_You could be the one I always love_

Petikan gitar Gaara terus mengalun dengan lembut, Hinata meneruskan nyanyiannya.

_I'll be there as soon as I can_

_But I'm busy mending broken_

_Pieces of the life I had before_

_First there was the one who challenge_

_All my dreams and all my balance_

_She could never be as good as you_

_You could be my unintended_

_Choice to live my life extended_

_You should be the one I always love_

_I'll be there as soon as I can_

_But I'm busy mending broken_

_Pieces of the life I had before_

_I'll be there as soon as I can_

_But I'm busy mending broken_

_Pieces of the life I had before_

_Before you.._

Gaara dan Hinata selesai bernyanyi, diberi tepuk tangan dan juga siulan yang meriah, karena mereka dianggap cocok, hehe..

"Hei, sudah diam, selanjutnya, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura, hai kalian, ayo maju!" perintah Pak Kakashi.

Sasuke mulai memainkan gitarnya dengan irama rock, dan Sakura mulai bernyanyi mengiringi Sasuke.

_They're gonna clean up your looks_

_With all the lies in the book_

_To make the citizen out of you_

_Because they sleep with a gun_

_And keep an eye on you son_

_So they can watch all the things you do_

_Because the drugs never works_

_They gonna give you a smirk_

_Cause they got methods to keeping you clean_

_They're gonna rip up your head_

_Your aspirations to shreds_

_Another cog in the murder machine_

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less, as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

_The boys and girls in a clique_

_The awful names that they stick_

_You're never gonna fit in much, kid_

_But if you troubled and hurt,_

_What you got under your shirt_

_We'll make them pay for the things that they did_

Sasuke memainkan gitarnya, petikan melodi, membuat yang mendengar takjub, Sakura meneruskan menyanyi_._

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less, as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

_All together now!!_

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less, as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

Sakura mengakhiri lagunya dengan hentakan keras, semua tak menyangka, Sakura yang biasanya rewel suka lagu rock seperti itu.

"Baiklah, salanjutnya Sabaku no Temari dan Nara Shikamaru, majulah" seru Pak Kakashi.

Shikamaru dan Temari maju membawa gitar, dan Shikamarupun mulai memainkan gitarnya. Temari menyanyi.

_Everybody look at me, me__  
I walk in the door you start screaming  
Come on everybody what chu here for?  
Move your body around like a nympho  
Everybody get your necks to crack around  
All you crazy people come on jump around  
I want to see you all on your knees, knees  
You either want to be with me, or be me!_

Shikamarupun ikut bernyanyi, berduet dengan Temari.

_Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all!_

_And when she walks she walks with passion  
when she talks, she talks like she can handle it  
when she asks for something boy she means it  
even if you never ever seen it  
everybody get your necks to crack around  
all you crazy people come on jump around  
you doing anything to keep her by your side  
because, she said she love you, love you long time!_

_Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all!_

_Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all! _

Temari mengakhiri nanyiannya, diiringi tepuk tangan yang meriah dari seisi kelas.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya…" sambung Pak Kakashi.

********

_**Pulang sekolah.**_

"Hinata-chan, aku anterin kamu pulang ya?" Tanya Gaara pada Hinata, kebetulan, hari itu Temari dan Sakura tidak bisa ikut ke rumah Hinata karena ada kegiatan eskul basket, sedangkan Hinata mengikuti eskul mading.

"Um, boleh saja kok Gaara-kun." jawab Hinata, ia senang karena tak harus pulang sendiri.

Begitu sampai di rumah Hinata, Hinata ingin sekali menyatakan perasaannya pada Gaara, tapi ia takut, karena ia tak tahu bagaimana perasaan Gaara padanya saat itu. Tapi akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk menyatakannya.

"Eh, uhm, Gaara-kun, anu.. Um.." ucap Hinata terbata bata.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan, kok kamu gugup begitu sih?" tanya Gaara heran pada Hinata.

"Anu.. A.. Aku suka Gaara-kun!" ucap Hinata akhirnya.

"Eh! Benarkah?" tanya Gaara, ia tak parcaya atas apa yang ia dengar barusan.

"I.. Iya benar Gaara-kun.." jawab Hinata, tertunduk malu dengan muka merah padam.

"Lalu, apa yang kamu mau dariku, Hinata-chan?" tanya Gaara, tersenyum, hanya saja Hinata tak melihatnya.

"A~ aku mau jadi pacarnya Gaara-kun.." jawab Hinata lagi, mukanya sangat merah, sehingga ia takut Hinata akan pingsan.

"Maaf, Hinata –chan, aku tidak bisa.." jawab Gaara.

"…" Hinata terdiam, merasa sangat kecewa.

"Aku bener bener nggak bisa kalau kita terus jadi temen, aishiteru Hinata-chan.." sambung Gaara, tersenyum pada Hinata yang hamper menangis.

"Aa, Gaara-kun, aku juga sangat manyayangimu.." ujar Hinata, benar benar menangis sekarang, namun itu bukan tangisan sedih, namun tangisan bahagia.

Hari itu, tepat tanggal **17 Maret 2008**, Gaara dan Hinata resmi berpacaran.

************

_**Beberapa hari kemudian, belakang sekolah.**_

"Maaf, Sai-kun, tapi aku tak bisa bersamamu lagi.." ucap Sakura, menunduk.

"Ta.. Tapi, Sakura-chan.." Sai mencoba berkata kata.

"Selamat tinggal." ucap Sakura dan kemudian ia berbalik meninggalkan Sai.

Ditempat lain, lebih tepatnya kantin sekolah, ada seseorang yang sedang bertemu, mereka adalah Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Gimana, kamu mau nggak jadi pacar aku Temari-chan?" tanya Shikamaru pada Temari penuh harap.

"Ehm, aku mau kok, Shikamaru-kun." jawab Temari malu malu, namun tersenyum.

"Makasih ya Temari-chan." ujar Shikamaru, tersenyum.

"Jadi sekarang kita udah jadian?" tanya Temari pada Shikamaru.

"Iya!" jawab Shikamaru tersenyum bahagia.

Shikamaru berpacaran dengan Temare, tepat tanggal **23 April 2008.**

************

"Eh, kamu udah jadian sama Shikamaru-kun? Enak banget, padahal aku baru aja putus sama Sai-kun.." tanya Sakura pada Temari, seperti biasa, mereka ssedang berkumpul di rumah Hinata.

"Eh? Kamu putus sama Sai-kun? Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata pada Sakura.

"Nggak apa, udah males aku sama dia, hehe, abis dia nggak ngebolehin aku main sama kalian sih, hehe.." ujar Sakura enteng.

"Dasar Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, kamu gimana sama adikku? Yah walau satu tingkat, aku sama dia cuma beda beberapa bulan sih, masih baik baik aja kan? Ciie ciie, enak nih.." ujar Temari.

"Temari-chan!" ujar Hinata, malu dia rupanya.

************

"Aishiteru, Sakura-chan.." ujar Sasuke pada Sakura saat mengantar Sakura pulang.

"Ah, kamu serius Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku serius, mau nggak kamu jadi pacar aku?" tanya Sasuke lagi pada Sakura.

"…" Sakura hanya mengangguk, karena ia malu, namun ia sangat senang.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan" lalu Sasuke mendaratkan ciumannya di pipi Sakura, membuat Sakura makin tersipu.

Hari bahagia Sasuke dan Sakura, **25 Juni 2008.**

************

"Huee, nggak kerasa ya, kita udah mau pisah sekolah, kalian jangan sombong ya sama aku.." ujar Hinata pada Sakura, Temari, Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Gaara.

"Pasti Hinata-chan, kita nggak akan sombong sama kamu." ujar Temari.

"Uh, Hinata-chan, awas ya kamu kalau sampe sombong sama aku, aku nggak akan maafin kamu!" ujar Sakura seraya memeluk Hinata-chan.

"Hee hei hei, ayo kita berangkat sekarang, nanti kita terlambat upacara di sekolah masing masing!" ujar Gaara.

"Hee iya! Ayo pergi sekarang! Ja ne semuanya!" ujar Sasuke.

"Ja ne! Sampai ketemu!" ujar Hinata-chan.

"Ja ne semua!" ujar mereka serempak.

* * *

Huee, jadi juga akhirnya, senang senang senang!!

Oh iya, buat Ghea dan Amel, maaf ya tanggal jadian kalian mella pake, hehe, aku kangen kalian berdua kawan, kapan kita main bareng lagi, oiia, kalo kalian udah baca fic ini, makasih ya! *tapi awas kamu Ge, Mel, kalo sampa nggak review, aku guyur kalian, muahaha*

Ryo, maaf ya nggak sesuai kejadian asli, tapi, aku sayang kamu kok, hehe..

Buat semua yang udah baca, terima kasih banyak ya, jangan lupa juga review nya ya, kritik dan saran sangat diterima, sengkyu.

_Ja Ne!_

* * *

_**Some review please? XD**_

Never ever met her at all!


End file.
